


Regresarás cuando sea tiempo

by JoshushushuHan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, amo el angst, lo siento mucho, muy angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshushushuHan/pseuds/JoshushushuHan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Jisoo despertó esa mañana Jeonghan ya no se encontraba a su lado. </p>
<p>Se había ido otra vez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regresarás cuando sea tiempo

Cuando Jisoo despertó esa mañana Jeonghan ya no se encontraba a su lado. Se enderezó con lentitud mientras miraba a su alrededor como volviendo a la realidad. Abrió las cortinas, frotó sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos, caminó por el departamento con una pequeña esperanza cosquilleándole las extremidades y se detuvo ante una taza con café ya frío por las horas. Un suspiro escapó de su garganta, su boca se sentía amarga.

Jeonghan se había ido otra vez.

Se sentó en el sofá. Todo seguía igual, todo en su lugar, todo en orden, pero de pronto el departamento se sentía más ajeno que nunca y Jisoo solo podía suspirar otra vez, mirar por la ventana y apretar sus ojos con fuerza en un vano intento por disipar esa sensación que su pecho ya conocía de memoria desde que había decidido (o no) enamorarse de él.

Estaba solo otra vez. Solo en un departamento que nunca dejaba de oler a él. En un departamento donde cada rincón tenía un recuerdo, un momento, y aunque siempre volvía con el tiempo (a veces tras horas, a veces tras días) y todo volvía a ser como siempre había sido, cada vez que Jeonghan desaparecía sin avisar se sentía como una puñalada con un cuchillo caliente directo a su corazón.

La última vez había sido una semana sin saber de él. Una semana donde solo se marchó y no dio señales de vida. Una semana tras la cual solo regresó una noche con ojos cansados y hombros rendidos. Un regreso donde Jisoo solo podía mirarlo agachando la cabeza frente a él, donde Jisoo una vez más no tuvo la valentía para pedirle que se detuviera, un regreso donde Jeonghan solo lo miró con esos ojos, oh esos ojos, y Jisoo había sido débil una vez más y lo había besado con toda la angustia que había acumulado en esos días. Jeonghan le correspondía, siempre lo hacía y antes de poder siquiera pensar en otra opción se encontraban desnudos teniendo el sexo más frío y desesperado que sus cuerpos pudieran permitirles. 

Y Jisoo siempre quería, siempre deseaba decirle algo después de esos amargos orgasmos, pero ver la espalda pálida del hombre que tanto amaba temblar por los sollozos silenciosos en lugar de ver esos ojos soñadores que tanto lo enamoraron cuando se conocieron lo detenía. Entonces volvía a tragarse todo lo que quería decir por el miedo y el ciclo se repetía eternamente, torturándolos, envenenándolos. 

Se sentía tan cansado. A veces quería terminar con todo, mandar todo a la mierda y comenzar otra vez, solo; sus amigos le repetían mil veces que nada saldría bien de esa relación, que se estaban matando mutuamente, y aunque Jisoo sabía que aquello era cierto también era cierto que Jeonghan tenía los ojos más cautivadores, la sonrisa más radiante y los abrazos más cálidos que Jisoo haya tenido la oportunidad de presenciar en su corta vida. Era cierto que Jisoo estaba enamorado hasta la última célula de su ser. También era cierto que la idea de vivir sin él para siempre le parecía más sofocante que el verlo desaparecer y aparecer de su vida regularmente. Y si tenía que soportar verlo ir y venir como si Jisoo no fuera nada, aunque cada vez que lo viera otra vez tuviera que prepararse para verlo partir en algún momento, si todo esto era el pago por volver a verlo sonreír una vez más entonces estaba dispuesto a darle un pedacito más de su corazón cada vez que Jeonghan decidía que no podía seguir en ese pequeño departamento que por tantos años han compartido y se marchaba dejando todas sus cosas, todos sus recuerdos y toda su vida sobre los hombros de Jisoo.

Jisoo había decidido hace mucho tiempo solo seguir su vida, fingir que nada pasaba, y aunque su interior se sintiera vacío y sus sentidos estuvieran nublados, iba a trabajar como cualquier día, saludaba a sus amigos como cualquier día y seguía su vida como si Jeonghan nunca hubiese existido siquiera. O eso intentaba.

\- Se fue otra vez, ¿Cierto? – le dijo Soonyoung de pronto, sin necesidad de siquiera haberlo mirado a los ojos. Jisoo se sintió avergonzado por no haber sido capaz de esconder la verdad y solo se encogió de hombros – Jisoo, en serio debes  
\- Estoy bien – lo interrumpió con una sonrisa torcida. Soonyoung vio la desesperación en sus ojos, cómo estos gritaban “Por favor detente”, así que solo curvó los labios y suspiró.   
\- Solo recuerda lo que te dije.

Sus amigos se lo han repetido tantas veces que Jisoo podría recitarlo de memoria. “No te hace bien”, “Debes dejarlo de una vez por todas”, “Piensa en ti”. Claro que pensaba en él. Claro que lo hacía… 

Claro que lo hacía…

Y así se iba el día, y el siguiente, y el siguiente. Despertaba solo, tomaba una ducha, comía e iba a trabajar. Volvía a su departamento, comía algo, veía televisión y pensaba, recordaba, se torturaba sin poder evitarlo y volvía a dormir una vez más. 

Y en sus sueños volvía a recordar otra vez.

La primera vez que Jeonghan había desaparecido así fue cuando llevaban 3 meses viviendo juntos. Un año de relación. Jisoo simplemente había llegado a su departamento y Jeonghan ya no estaba. Lo esperó por horas, lo esperó toda la noche y el día siguiente. No aparecía. Lo llamó mil veces y lo mensajeó mil más, preguntó a sus amigos y en los lugares que frecuentaban juntos. No estaba. Tres días después Jeonghan volvió con tristeza en sus ojos y un gran peso invisible sobre sus hombros. Jisoo solo lloró y lloró en sus brazos, preguntándole dónde había estado, por qué no había contestado, dejando salir la angustia más grande que había sentido durante esos tres días. Pero Jeonghan solo escuchó, cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

\- Lo siento.

No volvió a decir nada más esa noche.

Cuando al otro día Jisoo despertó con el aroma de café en la mañana y tostadas calientes, cuando estiró su brazo y el otro lado de la cama seguía tibio, pensó que quizás todo había sido un mal sueño. Pero al verse al espejo supo que todo había sido real, pues el peso que había perdido esos tres días no mentía. El dolor aun presente en su corazón no mentía. Se encontró con Jeonghan en la cocina, tarareaba una canción mientras hacía huevo revuelto en una sartén. Jisoo pestañeó 2 veces. Jeonghan se giró y dio un pequeño salto al verlo, y la sonrisa que le dio entonces hizo que su corazón ardiera y se encogiera por dos razones: acababa de enamorarse un poco más de él, y la sonrisa que le había dado era todo lo contrario a la profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Buenos días – dijo sentándose tímidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera en su departamento. “No hagas eso” rogó Jisoo con desesperación. Se sentó a su lado sintiendo su estómago revuelto.  
\- Buenos días – murmuró mirando el café frente a él. Bebió un poco y rio ahogando un sollozo, el café sabía justo cómo le gustaba. Jeonghan jamás lo olvidaba. Escuchó un suspiro que cortó el aire entre ellos. Jisoo limpió sus ojos con rapidez y dejó la taza sobre la mesa otra vez. 

Esto comenzó a repetirse. Jamás seguía un patrón, a veces pasaban meses juntos sin problemas, a veces una semana y volvía a irse. Las primeras veces lloraba desesperado, angustiado, ¿Era Jeonghan infeliz con él? ¿Lo estaba obligando a estar juntos? ¿Tenía a alguien más? ¿Estaba Jisoo haciendo algo mal? Dicen que el tiempo cura, y aunque a Jisoo no lo curó ni nada parecido, el tiempo le enseñó a solo esperar. Jamás recibió respuestas, mucho menos razones, solo comprendió que Jeonghan era incapaz de estar bajo el mismo techo por mucho tiempo sin comenzar a actuar extraño, estar tenso e irritable y volver a desaparecer cuando Jisoo pestañeaba. 

“Debes terminar esto” se repetía cada vez que Jeonghan se iba.

“Debes terminar esto” se repetía cada vez que Jeonghan volvía con esa tristeza en sus ojos.

“Debes terminar esto” se repetía cada vez que se encontraba desnudo a su lado luego del sexo son sentimientos que tenían siempre que Jeonghan volvía.

“No puedo terminar con esto” solo podía sentenciar al ver nuevamente la sonrisa brillante y los ojos somnolientos del chico que le había robado el aliento desde la primera vez que cruzaron miradas. 

Al final solo podía convencerse de que Jeonghan solo regresaría cuando fuera tiempo.

Pasaron cinco días antes de que Jeonghan volviera una noche, con la mirada pegada en el suelo y arrastrando los pies como si hubiese recorrido el mundo. Sus manos estaban congeladas y su rostro pálido, sus labios partidos y su cabello mal peinado. Jisoo lo envolvió con sus brazos y murmuró con suavidad “vamos a abrigarte, estás helado”. Jeonghan solo lo siguió en silencio. Una vez en su habitación no pasaron más que unos cuantos segundos y ya se encontraban en la cama besándose con desesperación, quitando prenda por prenda con tanta rapidez como si fuera a lastimarlos seguir vestidos por más tiempo. Los besos eran violentos, las caricias eran ásperas, Jisoo intentaba buscar su mirada entre roces y sudor, pero ni siquiera cuando se encontraba entre sus piernas embistiendo con desesperación Jeonghan lo miró. Solo cerraba sus ojos y gemía, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si fuera Jisoo el que fuera a dejarlo en cualquier momento. 

“Te amo” se atoró en su garganta cuando el orgasmo tensó todos sus músculos y presionó con más fuerza su pecho contra el cuerpo delgado de Jeonghan. Pero no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Solo dejó salir su respiración agitada, mezclándose con el aliento de Jeonghan y su respiración jadeante escapándose por entre sus labios entreabiertos. No fue capaz de decirlo, y temió que Jeonghan ni siquiera lo hubiese pensado. No quería saberlo. Ya no quería saber nada.

Despertar a la mañana siguiente y sentir el aroma del café y el pan tostado, sentir música proveniente de la cocina y no el silencio desgarrador de una mañana sin Jeonghan, parecía un chiste, como si nada de lo que vivió el día anterior hubiera pasado. El teléfono de Jeonghan estaba sobre la mesita de noche, en un reflejo lo tomó y miró la pantalla, había una foto de los dos como pantalla de bloqueo. Su corazón se derritió de inmediato y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. 

\- Buenos días – dijo frotando sus ojos entrando a la cocina. Jeonghan estaba ahí, era real. Este se giró para mirarlo y sonrió.  
\- Buenos días.

Y ahí estaba dibujada esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, brillante como la primera vez que se conocieron, como la primera vez que se besaron, como cuando comenzaron a salir, como cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez. La razón por la que no podía terminar con esto de una vez.

Los días siguientes a cuando volvía eran siempre hermosos. Jeonghan lo buscaba para acurrucarse con él, lo buscaba para regalarle besos y sonrisas tímidas, Jisoo podía escucharlo cantar y reír por sus chistes terribles y sabía que al fin volvía a estar vivo. Ambos estaban vivos, Jisoo podía sentir el corazón de Jeonghan latiendo en su oído y todos los miedos desaparecían al fin. Sabía que pronto Jeonghan volvería a desaparecer, pero ¿Qué importaba el futuro cuando tenía un presente tan maravilloso? Jisoo simplemente tenía un corazón ridículamente grande.

Pasó tanto tiempo sin que Jeonghan se fuera que Jisoo sentía que ya casi podía olvidar todos aquellos días donde no supo dónde estaba. 

Miró el calendario un día y solo cuando vio lo cerca que estaba el cumpleaños de Jeonghan se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado. Jisoo sabía que a Jeonghan no le hacía sentir muy cómodo tener celebraciones grandes con mucha gente, por eso cuando llegó su cumpleaños quiso prepararle algo pequeño, solo los dos juntos. A Jeonghan no le gustan mucho los dulces, así que compró una torta pequeña y un regalo pequeño para darle, era un collar pequeño no muy llamativo, pero que al verlo le hizo pensar automáticamente en él. Llegó al departamento y Jeonghan estaba viendo televisión en el sofá, Jisoo se puso nervioso sin razón y tropezó con un mueble. Alcanzó a sujetar la torta, pero arruinó la sorpresa haciendo que Jeonghan lo mirara. Sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron de esa forma inocente que tanto le gustaba.

\- Lo siento, siempre arruino las sorpresas – rio Jisoo muy avergonzado. Decidió simplemente avanzar hasta quedar frente a él y con una sonrisa le ofreció la torta decorada con su nombre en ella – Feliz cumpleaños Jeonghan, uh… lo siento yo… no sé qué decir en realidad estoy un poco avergonzado – se encogió de hombros sintiendo los colores subirse a su rostro. La sonrisa de Jeonghan se amplió cada vez más hasta soltar una carcajada que hizo el pecho de Jisoo retumbar.  
\- Ven aquí – le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. Jisoo obedeció, dejó la torta en la mesita de centro y recibió el cálido abrazo que el de cabello largo le ofreció. Un cálido y apretado abrazo, se sentía tan honesto que Jisoo quiso detener el tiempo – Muchas gracias… por todo – susurró y el otro respiró con fuerza, disfrutando ese aroma que tanto le gustaba.

Y le dio su regalo (el rostro de Jeonghan fue tan hermoso que Jisoo habría sido capaz de llenar su pared de fotos de Jeonghan sonriendo), rieron y comieron pastel y se acurrucaron juntos en el sofá tapados solo con una manta, viendo películas y riendo como en los viejos tiempos. Jisoo quiso ignorar que por un segundo el cuerpo de Jeonghan se sintió tenso entre los tuyos y que su sonrisa se vio forzada. 

Ya lo veía venir.

Fue a mitad de la noche. Pudo oír sollozos junto a él. Jeonghan se removió en la cama unas cuantas veces, y la vez siguiente se enderezó con suavidad intentando no hacer ruido. Jisoo no se movió, su corazón se estaba deteniendo de a poco. Jeonghan se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación, se movió un poco y volvió a avanzar, tragándose un sollozo más fuerte. 

Se estaba alejando. Se estaba yendo otra vez. Jisoo lo había escuchado irse otras veces, cuando Jeonghan creía que estaba durmiendo y lo dejaba. Estaba ocurriendo otra vez, y por alguna razón Hong Jisoo no podía moverse de su lugar en la cama. Apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos, apretó sus dientes y apretó sus párpados, escuchando cada mísero sonido que Jeonghan hacía preparándose para dejarlo una vez más amplificado por mil. 

“Detenlo. Detenlo. Detenlo. Detenlo. Detenlo. Detenlo. Detenlo.” 

Jisoo era una persona cobarde. Él lo sabía, sus amigos lo sabían. Era cobarde porque jamás afrontaba los problemas, jamás alzaba la voz cuando algo no le parecía bien, jamás decía que no cuando le pedían un favor, por muy complicado que fuera, jamás borraba esa sonrisa educada de su rostro y jamás levantaba la voz.

Jamás.

Jamás.

Jamás.

No alcanzó a pensar cuando ya se encontraba descalzo de pie frente a la puerta con la respiración agitada y el corazón a punto de salírsele por la garganta. Jeonghan estaba casi cruzando la puerta, cargaba solo una mochila, ropa desabrigada y ese peso en sus hombros como cada vez que se iba y como cada vez que volvía. Jisoo tragó saliva. Su garganta raspaba.

\- Te irás otra vez.

Jeonghan no lo miró.

\- ¿Por qué?

Jeonghan no lo miró.

\- ¿De verdad te irás otra vez?

Jeonghan no lo miró.

Pero incluso Jisoo tenía límites y como nunca se sintió tan enojado que sin medir su fuerza tomó a Jeonghan por los hombros enterrando sus dedos en su frío cuerpo, obligándolo a girarse y mirarlo. Lo empujó contra la pared y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban de relación le gritó en la cara.

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ TE VAS?!

Cuando actúas sin pensar te arrepientes. En su caso, cuando Jisoo vio la cara de Jeonghan, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron al fin, se sintió una escoria, la más grande de la tierra. Sus ojos lo miraban fijamente, más grandes que nunca. Jeonghan se veía aterrado. Se veía débil, pequeño, adolorido por los dedos clavándose en sus hombros y aterrado como nunca antes lo había visto. 

Y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que su lastimado corazón le permitiera. Lo abrazó con fuerza pegando el rostro de Jeonghan contra su propio pecho. Y habló, su voz apenas audible, sin saber siquiera si Jeonghan podía escucharlo - ¿Tienes una idea de cómo me siento cada vez que despierto y no estás? ¿Cada vez que llego y me dejaste otra vez?

Jeonghan aún no decía nada. No era capaz de hablar. Solo temblaba. Y Jisoo, sin darse cuenta, también temblaba violentamente por los sollozos que se le escapaban y las lágrimas que ahora corrían sin parar por sus mejillas. 

\- ¿Q-Qué es lo que me fala? ¿Qué tengo que mejorar?

Jeonghan solo negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez cada vez que Jisoo seguía preguntando. “¿Me odias?” “¿Hice algo mal?” “¿No soy suficiente para ti?”. Negar. Negar. Negar. Las palabras no logran salir de la boca de Jeonghan y a cambio solo más lágrimas y sollozos escapan del delgado y cansado cuerpo de Jisoo. 

\- ENTONCES QUÉ DEBO HACER – volvió a gritar sin soltarlo. Estaba desesperado. Estaba histérico. Jeonghan se encogió cada vez más y más en su lugar.  
\- …No puedo hacer esto – susurró apenas con una voz tan diminuta que Jisoo tuvo que volver a mirar al hombre entre sus brazos para comprobar una vez más que sí fuera Jeonghan.   
\- ¿Qué no puedes hacer?

Jeonghan movió sus brazos con lentitud, y con la fuerza que no sabía que tenía se aferró a su ropa por la espalda con sus dedos tan frágiles como porcelana fina. Jisoo apretó más el abrazo.

\- No permitas esto… Por favor, no me dejes hacerte más daño… Por favor… Por favor dime que me odias y que no sirvo para nada – Jisoo soltó un jadeo y negó con fuerza con su cabeza, agitando el cuerpo débil de Jeonghan – Por qué te haces esto, Jisoo, te mereces a alguien mejor.  
\- Porque te amo.

Jeonghan tragó saliva.

\- Cómo puedes amarme cuando solo te hago daño. – Jisoo volvió a negar con su cabeza – Siempre te dejo.  
\- Pero siempre vuelves.

El cuerpo débil de Jeonghan se desplomó entonces, sus rodillas se doblaron dejando caer su cuerpo al suelo y llevándose con él a Jisoo quien, a pesar de los fuertes sollozos que abandonaban su cuerpo, jamás rompió el abrazo. Las luces estaban apagadas, el departamento estaba a oscuras completamente, pero Jisoo aun podía ver claramente el cuerpo de Jeonghan entre sus brazos. Aun podía ver su cabello negro y sus orejas, su nuca debajo de su cabello corto, su ropa desabrigada y su hermosa, hermosa existencia. Nunca lo había visto así, tan débil e indefenso. Jeonghan siempre era el fuerte, siempre era alegre. Pero ahora estaba roto, débil, desplomado entre sus brazos y el dolor.

\- S-Si te suelto ahora… volveré a perderte – apretó sus ojos en un vano intento por detener las lágrimas, pero estas seguían y seguían – no podría tolerar eso. No otra vez. 

Sus propios sollozos ahora se confundían con los de Jeonghan quien, sin soltarlo o mirarlo, sollozaba y temblaba con fuerza entre sus brazos. Ambos eran un desastre, un total desastre. Jeonghan se aferró más a su espalda y suavemente susurró entre sollozos “Por qué eres tan bueno.”

Jisoo solo pudo sonreír – Debo serlo… por ti.

Y entonces Jeonghan se rompió por completo. De su garganta salió un fuerte y desgarrador llanto que le rompió el alma de principio a fin. Ya no podía más. Ya no quedaban fuerzas. Lloró y lloró con gran intensidad entre sus brazos, repitiendo una y otra vez que lo ayudara, que por favor lo ayudara, gritándole cuánto miedo tiene de quedarse y arruinarlo todo, pero también el terror que tiene de volver a irse. Lloró como nunca antes había sido escuchado por Jisoo. Lloró como nunca antes había llorado en su vida. Lloró y lloró, y Jisoo jamás lo soltó.

\- Ya no debes irte otra vez. No es necesario huir más – besó su cabeza una y otra y otra vez entre sus propios sollozos – No hay nada malo de lo que debas escapar.

Jisoo estaba roto. Jisoo estaba completamente roto. Pero Jeonghan lo estaba aún más y solo Jisoo podía ayudarlo ahora. Buscó sus manos entre temblores y sollozos y entrelazó sus dedos con los propios, apretando sus manos. “No debes huir otra vez” repitió en su oído. Jeonghan no paraba de llorar. Apretó su mano y lo ayudó a levantarse, caminaron sin soltarse hasta la habitación que han compartido por tanto tiempo. Los llantos no cesaban. 

E hicieron el amor. Hicieron el amor como no lo hacían hace tanto tiempo. Se miraron a los ojos, se llenaron de besos y caricias y se dijeron te amo mil veces. No se alejaron en ningún momento, no dejaron de mirarse en ningún momento. Los llantos no cesaron, pero tampoco el amor lo hizo. Gimieron el nombre del otro con tanta fuerza, con tanta pasión que si hubieran muerto en ese momento no les habría molestado, pues no podían sentirse más completos que en esa cama, en ese departamento en ese pequeño rincón del mundo. Por fin estaban siendo uno, y se sentía maravilloso. 

El orgasmo que compartieron fue el más intenso en todas sus vidas.

Ahora se encontraban desnudos compartiendo la misma cama, igual que las otras veces, pero totalmente distinta a ellas. Jeonghan no le daba la espalda y Jisoo no se sentía vacío. Ambos se miraban, frente a frente, dejando sus almas abiertas para que el otro pudiera entrar y limpiarlo todo. Jeonghan se acerca a él y Jisoo siente como si no lo hubiese abrazado en años. Se acurruca entre sus brazos y tiembla como un niño pequeño. 

Y Jeonghan le contó todos sus miedos. Todo aquello que le aterraba. Le contó entre pequeños llantos cómo temía continuamente el arruinarlo todo. Cómo despertaba a mitad de la noche tras mil pesadillas sintiendo que pertenecía ahí, pero a la vez no. Cómo lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, pero sentía que la presión le dificultaba respirar y vivir. Y no era que Jisoo lo presionara, no, era Jeonghan quien se presionaba a sí mismo intentando ser perfecto. 

\- Pero ya eres perfecto, Jeonghan – dice Jisoo con una sonrisa en sus labios y un rubor en sus mejillas. Jeonghan solo soltó una risita y su corazón vibró con intensidad.

“¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?” fue la pregunta que siguió y Jeonghan negó con la cabeza, sin separarse de él, sin dejar de amarlo con todas sus fuerzas. “Temía lastimarte” murmuró y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que sonaba esa respuesta. 

\- Duele más cuando me dejas – murmuró Jisoo cerrando sus ojos. Jeonghan solo asintió. Lo sabía.

Jeonghan se alejó de él unos centímetros y lo miró por primera vez a los ojos en esa noche, por primera vez no con ojos enojados o asustados, sino honestos, llenos de amor. Llenos de Jeonghan. Sus labios temblaron antes de que, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, lograra articular las palabras. Finalmente lo dijo casi en un suspiro - ¿Serías… capaz de perdonarme?

Y Jisoo realmente tenía un corazón ridículamente grande. 

\- Ya te perdoné hace mucho – tomó su rostro envolviéndolo con sus manos, y con toda la delicadeza que pudo tener depositó un suave beso en la frente de Jeonghan, quien al escuchar su respuesta soltó un suave sollozo.   
\- Eres un idiota – lloró cubriendo su rostro, acercándose aún más a su cuerpo. Jisoo asintió. Sabía que ese insulto iba más dirigido a él mismo que a Jisoo.  
\- Por ti lo soy – acarició su cabello negro con sus dedos delgados – no vuelvas a dejarme Yoon Jeonghan. Si volviera a despertar y no estás más conmigo me moriría. 

Y Jeonghan pidió tantas veces perdón entre sus brazos que Jisoo tuvo que tomarlo por ambos hombros y frente a frente decirle que ya estaba perdonado y convencerlo de que así fuera. Cuando Jeonghan estaba asustado era muy difícil convencerlo. 

Esa noche madrugaron hablando de las cosas que amaban (el uno al otro), hablando de qué querían hacer en el futuro. Hablaron y rieron como realmente no lo hacía hacen mucho. Se contaron secretos que habían guardado hasta ese momento, se habían regalado besos y sonrisas, habían hecho el amor otra y otra vez intentando recuperar todo el tiempo que habían desperdiciado, y hasta que el sueño y el peso del amor los venció no dejaron de mirarse como si acabaran de enamorarse de nuevo por primera vez.

Cuando Jisoo despertó la mañana siguiente y Jeonghan no estaba ahí sintió que la vida se le iba del cuerpo. Se levantó con rapidez, apenas se puso ropa interior y corrió a la puerta sin saber cómo, pues sus rodillas temblaban y sus dedos se helaban cada vez más y más. Abrió la puerta y antes de poder avanzar frenó en seco encontrándose de frente con Jeonghan quien, con una bandeja entre sus manos, lo miraba con ojos grandes y confundidos, nervioso. 

\- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Se veía tan pequeño y delgado con sus ojos rojos por tanto llorar la noche anterior, se veía tan débil que Jisoo sintió como si realmente hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que lo había visto. Soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones pues sin darse cuenta había dejado de respirar y rió un poco, negando con su cabeza y asegurando que no pasaba nada.

Lo ayudó con la bandeja y volvieron a la cama, Jeonghan fue a darle las gracias, pero un corto beso en los labios le quitó toda palabra y solo dejó rubor en su rostro. Ambos rieron tímidos, igual que la primera vez que se besaron.

Jisoo no sabe cuánto durará. No sabe si realmente Jeonghan no se irá otra vez, pero por el momento quería creer, y esa sonrisa brillante y sus ojos honestos sin rastros de tristeza incrementaban su fe y el amor que sentía por él.

Quizás esta vez sí podrían volver a empezar de cero. Para Jeonghan, este era al fin su tiempo para regresar.

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer oneshot que termino en 3 AÑOS TRES AÑOS T R E S (3) me siento muy feliz porque mi primer oneshot en tanto tiempo y es puro angst porque amo el angst


End file.
